Through the Looking Portal
by cornholio4
Summary: Davis and the original Digidestined except for Kari ges shown a portal to different worlds by Gennai and they see a world that is similar to their world but quite different, especially in regards to the Davis of this world. Oneshot though the AU world may get expanded on.


**My first Digimon Adventure 02 fanfic...okay my first Digimon fanfic in general! I have a soft spot for Adventure 01 since i used to watch them on Saturdays (and also due to the fact it had my favourite Digimon villain Etemon) though I think my fave Digimon season is Data Squad but I wanted to write a fanfic featuring my fave Gogglehead: Davis! Before you ask I am well aware of the upcoming Digimon Adventure Tri which will feature the return of the original Digidestined. This takes place during the Digimon Emperor arc therefore Ken is not part of the team. Italics will show what is happening in the other reality.**

**Author Note: to avoid confusion the Digidestined of the other world will be known as the other followed by their name of some variation of that so it can be distinguished. **

Davis Motomiya was ready as TK and him was going with the original Digidestined were going to the Digital World on a Saturday since the one who helped the original Digidestined, Gennai came to them and invited to come along so he can show them something. Yolei was busy working at her parent's convenience store; Kari was helping Cody with something he was working on so it would be just him and TK going with the Digidestined originals on this trip. Truth be told he would rather be going with Kari but this was still a chance to impress the original Digidestined and show just why he was the leader of the new breed of Digidestined.

Soon after going in the computer lab at the school they entered the Digital World and with their Digimon partners they met up where Gennai asked to meet with them and showed them what seemed like a circular golden mirror with a swirling purple vortex in it and gave an explanation. "So what you are saying is that this thing can show us other worlds?" Davis asked excitedly as the others looked interested and intrigued. "Yes a gateway to view other versions of the world and Digital World, many of them feature their own Digidestined and some of them even are different versions of you all." Gennai said and they all looked excited.

"You think we can look at one of these worlds Gennai?" asked Joe with Gomamon at his side, Gennai nodded looking a bit serious and said "there is one I think I can show you but be warned while it is similar to the reality that you share it is a lot different in others." Gennai said and while most of them looked put off by Gennai's tone they decided to see what this world was like. They looked in awe as the portal revealed the Digital World of this other reality which seemed to look like the one from their reality. They then looked in awe as the portal was showing a purple Digimon which was unlike any others they had seen been taken down by Flamedramon. "I am not sure what that Digimon could be?" Sora said out loud and Biyomon who was sitting right next to her shared her perplexed look and Tai looked to Agumon and they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Who cares, Flamedramon took it down!" Davis shouted looking excited and the others laughed at this while Davis was lifting Veemon's arm up in the air. "Those are called Gizumon who regularly face the Digidestined of this reality and usually try and destroy Digimon, created by a scientist called Kurata working for a government organisation to monitor the Digital World but unknown to his superiors he was making plans to try and wipe it out." Gennai explained making everyone looked scared and worried for a second. "I hope none of them or our reality's Kurata show up and hurt our Digimon friends in our reality." Mimi said holding onto Palmon. "This world might have some different Digimon from ours if their Digidestined enemies are different." Izzy said with Tentomon flying above him. "I have a feeling we could see what else is different." commented TK holding Patamon and the others just waited to watch and see as well as preying their world did not have a version of this Kurata person around since the Digital World was in enough danger with the Digimon Emperor.

In the other reality the Digidestined of that reality were cheering at this, "Flamedramon really showed that Gizumon." said Gatomon cheering with her arms up, "Didn't he Davis?" the other Kari asked facing the other reality's Davis who did not seem to be celebrating with the others and his demeanour seemed to be calm and he shrugged and said "I guess he did okay.", all the while Davis did seem to have a slight smile. "Poor Davis..." said the other Kari looking down.

While they were watching these events, the original Digidestined and Davis along with their partners seemed to be confused on how different this Davis seemed to be from the one in their reality, "what is wrong with my other self, he should be celebrating!" Davis said while Gennai looked solemn. "Davis's counterpart in this world was an only child and four years before his father had died." Gennai explained making the others looked shocked, Sora then began looking at Davis with a motherly sympathetic look on her face and Mimi gave Davis a hug that a big sister would give to her sibling to try and cheer them up.

"Hey, you know in this reality my parents are still alive..." Davis said though he had to feel sorry inside for his other self. "in this reality in order to try and cheer him and to make new friends she signed him up for a summer camp." Gennai said and once the implications set in the original Digidestined had their mouths wide open. "You mean in this reality Davis was an original Digidestined as well?" Joe asked and Gennai nodded and they began wondering how different their original adventures in the Digital World might have been like if Davis was with them.

"Davis was indeed with the original Digidestined although in this reality though in this one Matt and TK's parents never divorced so TK had stayed home." Gennai explained and said two brothers thought that even though it might have been nice if their parents were still together but it would not be worth it if it meant that Davis had to lose his dad at a young age. "So did Davis get me as a partner?" Patamon asked and Gennai shook his head, "the partner this Davis had was a different Digimon you have no encountered yet though I will explain more in a bit." Gennai explained "the new Digidestined of this world are helping Davis to cope with something that happened with their final battle against their Myotismon as well as a change in his life since at the time of when this second Digidestined was formed Davis's mother had recently remarried." Davis was surprised and wondered who was the stepdad of this other Davis was like.

The portal now showed a bit later where the others had met up with the original Digidestined except for Davis who had gone home, "Poor Davis..." the other reality's Joe sighed and the other Sora took a deep breath wishing she could be there to help Davis again since in the original adventure she had been Davis's unofficial big sister figure there to help him when he needed someone to talk to about what he was feeling. "It seems what happened last time he still is coming to terms with since he is leading a whole new Digidestined." the other Matt said with the others nodding. "He is trying to accept Veemon as a partner but what happened to Kudamon is still on his mind." The other Izzy said not sure on how to help.

"Kudamon?" questioned the humans at the same time, "the Digimon partner that Davis had in this reality..." Gennai sighed wondering how explain it "in this reality Myotismon tried to use an attack against Davis which was intercepted by Kudamon and well...after being defeated Myotismon absorbed it in order to increase his power and there was not enough data for him to be reborn as a Digiegg." The Digimon and their partners looked sad at this, this Davis lost his dad and his first Digimon as well. Putting it together they continued to watch. "Now you can see what this reality's Davis's stepfather is like." Gennai told them.

It now showed the living room of Davis's house and a woman Davis recognised as his mother was eating with a blonde haired man in sunglasses and a business suit. The man Mitsuo Yamaki was on the phone whispering saying "and I want contingencies to deal with the 'Wild Ones' should they escape into our world Kurata, I want to make sure this world is safe my stepson." Yamaki faced Davis's mother and said "sorry just a few things to get sorted out form work, I just want to now see if Davis is alright for our planned trip this weekend." Yamaki said as he went up to Davis's room. While watching this the humans were wondering from by that phone call if Yamaki this Davis's step dad had anything to do with the Kurata guy that Gennai mentioned who made that Gizumon. They now saw Yamaki enter the room of the other Davis who was on his bed looking at a drawing he made of Kudamon as well as a handmade and sewn soft toy that Sora had a friend made and sent to Davis after the camping trip to try and help Davis feel better about what happened to Kudamon.

"Still up for bowling this weekend Davis?" Yamaki as the other Davis gave a small smile and nodded, "and if you and you can tell me about your little friend there sometime." Yamaki said and Davis nodded, knowing the toy from his new wife that it was made by a friend from a summer camp of an imaginary friend that Davis made up while there. After viewing from the portal, Davis and the original Digidestined were not sure what to make of this other reality. "Hey I thought of something?" Joe said realising something "is it possible if our worlds ever converge, like if something happens and someone from their worlds ends up here and vice versa?"

Gennai thought it over and said it could be possible and now the humans there with their Digimon partners were now contemplating what they had seen. What if the Digimon Emperor had a way of viewing other worlds and would it be dangerous if he figured out how to use it to his advantage.

**Yeah I had the idea of that AU world for a while and this oneshot was an excuse to show it, the idea of Yamaki being Davis's stepdad was something I came up with and in my mind it would be similar to how the man in the horn rimmed glasses Noah turned out to be Claire's father in the first episode of Heroes. I plan on writing another oneshot if I can think of a good enough plot of Daiyako (Davis/Yolei as I believe the shipping is commonly called using their Japanese names). Let me know if you are interested in seeing this AU get expanded in its own story or if you want a story of the two worlds meeting. Also I was thinking of using Kurata from Data Squad as the main villain of this AU since I consider him the most evil of the Digimon villains to the point of my favourite scene in possibly the entire franchise if Marcus delivering that final punch to Kurata. I think I might write a different full Adventure 02 story sometime.**


End file.
